


Run Away, Run Away (run away with me)

by PrinceCh4nnie



Series: With Your Hand In Mine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, ChanLix, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Felix Needs a Hug (Stray Kids), M/M, Making Up, Mental Abuse, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, OT8, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Running Away, We Die Like Men, Yelling, felixs parents suck, its very small but still there, jisung will destroy anyone for felix, mentioned seungbin, slight argument, they love each other a lot, this gets very soft, uhh anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCh4nnie/pseuds/PrinceCh4nnie
Summary: “Ready to leave this behind?” Chan said with a hint of worry lacing his voice. Felix, not trusting his voice in this very moment, nods his head with as much strength as he could before heading towards Chan’s pick up truck.****Felix's home life is less than stellar. One night his parents take it too far, Felix knows its time to get out. With the help of his best friend (and love of his life), Felix discovers that in order to heal than he must open up. Who knows? There may be more good to come out of it than he thought.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: With Your Hand In Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Run Away, Run Away (run away with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh! Hello and welcome to my first fic I have ever written! My name is Mora and I shall be your host. I sincerely tried my absolute best when writing this and hope you like it as much as I am proud of it! This will be a series fic so I plan to add more once I get the chance! Who knows: the next piece may even be spicy. 
> 
> Enjoy my doves! xx

The floorboards beneath Felix’s feet continually creak as he paces back and forth within his room. His hand up to his mouth as he anxiously chews on his nails (even though he’s been warned more than once that it was not a good habit). His anxiety continually spiking as the time ticked by, waiting for the moment to strike when there would be no going back. 

To give a little more understanding to the situation: Felix is about 5 minutes from running away. Literally. You see, his home life is not the best. Mom’s always gone for “business meetings” which was really just her running off for a couple days at a time to be with her boytoy whom she thought no one had any idea about. Dad knew where she was and chose to numb that pain by drinking, accompanied by mumbling to himself about an unfaithful wife. When both of his parents were home, they chose to ignore each other's flaws in favor of turning against Felix. More often than not, they made fun of how he dressed and how he needed to man up. If they weren’t targeting him on his appearance then it would be about how he was a disappointment and why it had been them that landed with a piece of shit son.

Tonight had been the final straw as his father had finally put his hands on Felix while his mother stood back and did nothing. Felix still remembered the events vividly as his father stalked forward and shoved him into the corner table, causing the edge to stab into Felix’s back. As his son crumpled to the floor in pain, his father brought his foot back before slamming it into his own son’s stomach. The cry Felix had let out was something anyone would have flinched at; well anyone but his parents. His mother stood in the background, only spitting hatred at Felix more while her husband landed a couple more kicks to try and make a statement. Once they deemed they made a point, his father made his way to the bedroom while his mother headed out the door. 

Once Felix had managed to get back to his room, he hastily locked his door shut and called Chan, his best friend of many years. Chan knew everything that went on in the Lee household and always tried to get Felix to leave with him but he never could go through with it. Well that was until now. Felix had told Chan that it was time and began packing quietly as many things as he could. Chan said he would text him when he was outside so that he could help him sneak out his window. 

Back in the present, Felix loads his bags out his window (thank whoever it was that convinced his parents to buy a one floor home) and takes one last look around his childhood bedroom. When he was a kid, his home life wasn’t bad. It’s only been within the last 7 years that it truly became unbearable. Felix shook his head; he couldn’t go back to those moments now as it would make him doubt his decision. Suddenly there is a quiet ding from his phone, a message from chan reading that he’s out front. Felix let a quiet sigh fall from his lips one last time before turning off the light, grabbing his phone and sliding out of his window. 

By the time he touches the ground and shuts his bedroom window, Chan already stands beside him with his bags in hand. 

“Ready to leave this behind?” Chan said with a hint of worry lacing his voice. Felix, not trusting his voice in this very moment, nods his head with as much strength as he could before heading towards Chan’s pick up truck. 

This truck has been part of many highs and lows for both Felix and Chan. From love to heartbreaks, excitement over another concert, failed tests and just downright bad days, this truck had seen it all. Shaking his head, Felix was quick in tossing his one bag in the truck bed while Chan tosses in the other two in his hands. Felix climbs into the passenger side while Chan straps down his items. Felix buckles himself in and stared out the window at the place that hadn’t been his home in a very long time. 

Chan slid into his truck and turned the key, bringing the sweet girl to life. Felix turns his head in time with the radio kicking on to look at the man sitting next to him. Without saying a word, Felix reaches out to grasp Chan’s hand, a silent thank you passing between the two. 

Now, don’t get it twisted: Felix and Chan aren’t dating as much as their friend group likes to insist that they are. Sure, they like to cuddle and are always at each other's sides but it’s only because they are best friends. It doesn’t matter how sweet Chan is when he always lets Felix pick out the movies they are going to watch or how cute his dimples are when he smiles and how his eyes sparkle when he laughs at the stupid puns that Felix makes. OKAY. So Felix might have feelings for his best friend BUT he will never do anything about them. He’s helped Chan through too many heartaches to be the cause of one; beside he knows Chan doesn’t see him like that anyway. 

Shaking his head for what seemed like the 400th time that night, Felix sat up in his seat while tucking his legs under him. 

“So captain, where are we off too?” Felix said with a chuckle and glanced at Chan. The dimpled cheeked man beside him finally let a smile slip onto his face before releasing the air in his lungs. “Well, Changbin is gonna be holding a bonfire so we can stop there before really hitting the road. Once we’ve driven a bit, we can stop at a hotel for the night!”

Upon hearing about the bonfire, Felix immediately perks up. Bonfires mean friends, food and alcohol. If there’s anything that can put a pep in his step, it’s liquor. Chan notices the change in Felix’s demeanor and laughs, reaching over to grab his hand. Felix squeezes his back and watches out the window as they drive on.

*****

Apparently, Felix has an affinity for falling asleep at the weirdest times because the next thing he knows, Chan is shaking him awake. They made it to the bonfire destination in record time but with Chan’s driving, that wasn’t a surprise. 

Felix slid out of the truck and once his feet made contact with the ground, he let his body stretch out. It’s not like the truck is cramped but he had a habit of tucking his body into a ball; perks of growing up with shitty parents. When Felix opened his eyes, without realizing it, Chan had walked around the truck and now was standing in front of him. Felix could see the worry clouding his eyes and before Chan could open his mouth, Felix lifted his hand to halt him. 

“Not right now, Chris” he started with a stutter. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from crying if we open that can of worms right now. Let’s just have some fun with everyone.” Chan held eye contact with him for a couple more seconds, assessing the situation before he let out a sigh. With a nod of his head, Chan grabs Felix's hand and mutters “you let me know the second you are ready to go.” 

Not bothering to respond, Felix squeezed his hand and began the short distance to where their friends were yelling around the fire. The scene itself gives him a piece of serenity.

That serenity was broken relatively fast when it sounded like a battle cry and suddenly Felix was on the ground with Jisung on top of him. “Lix! Hyung let us know that some stuff happened. He didn’t say exactly what but it didn’t sound good and I just know those rotten parents of yours did something awful again. Want me to fight them? Cause I will! I have no iss-”

There was a hand over Jisung’s mouth and the person that owned said hand was pulling him up. Now that Felix could connect with his surroundings again, he realized that it was Minho who had pulled his almost birthday twin off of him. Lix sent him a grateful smile before clasping his hand with Chans to be pulled into a standing position. With Felix’s now firmly planted in the correct position, Chan helped him dust off the dirt on his clothes. Lix smiled at him before turning towards their friends. “Yes sung. A lot of stuff happened but I don’t think I have the capacity to go over it.” He let out a laugh before continuing “and no you cannot go beating up my parents.”

Jisung let out a huff before pouting. “Well if you change your mind..”

“You will be the first person I call.” Felix finishes with a soft smile on his lips. With a satisfied nod, Sungie took Felix’s free hand and Minho’s hand to pull them closer to the fire. With Felix still holding onto Chan, this causes him to be pulled along as well. 

Soon enough, all four stood in front of their other four friends. Changbin with his arm situated around Seungmin’s waist while both Hyunjin and Jeongin were making it a competition as to whose hand could get closest to the fire without flinching.“Ya! Stop messing around you two idiots!” Minho yelled cause Jeongin to laugh while Hyunjin pouted. “No fun Hyung! First Jisung can’t lay on Lixie and now we can’t play with fire? Lame” 

Minho kept his eyes on Hyunjin for a second before looking away, not bothering with a response. “Come on Lix and Channie hyung! We already started to make some food and Sung has been the dj via a Bluetooth speaker.” 

Lix felt his lips slip into a smile without even realizing it. His friends could always help him relax after anything with his parents happened. They are his safe place while Chan is his person. One would call this his home without the physical space. It’s all he needs.

He must have been spacing because Chan gently touched his back with a look in his eyes of concern. Felix shook his head and headed toward one of the empty chairs before plopping himself down. By this point, Jisung and Hyunjin were in an intense duet of Trouble Maker by Trouble Maker with the choreography to match. Lix let out a laugh so genuine that his entire face scrunched up. 

If he had been paying attention to the purple haired man next to him, he would see the world’s sweetest smile on the olders lips. 

Felix giggles as Hyunjin dips Jisung to the ground in a dramatic finish but instead of standing back up with him, he drops him into the dirt. Jisung sputters and stares at the taller man with wide eyes. While his friends could be complete idiots, he didn’t know where he would be without them. ”Six feet under” the little voice in his head supplies.

Refusing to even acknowledge that thought, Felix stood up to go grab one of the hot dogs that Minho was roasting. It was like Minho could read his mind because by the time Felix had reached him, Minho had spun around with a hotdog in a roll and all of his favorite toppings. 

“For you my favorite child.” Minho spoke with a soft smile gracing his features. Felix could feel a faint blush painting his cheeks as he took the food and replied with a “thank you hyung.” Minho reached out a hand and patted his head, finishing their brief conversation without actually saying a word.  
Returning to his seat, Chan offered Felix a smile before turning back to watch Seungmin and Changbin perform their own rendition of Don’t Go Breaking My Heart. 

Yeah. Everything will be alright. 

****

The next couple of hours passed by in a blur and before Lix realized it, it was 1 in the morning. It was obvious with how everyone was a lot quieter and just kind of vibing around. He took a second to glance in Chan’s direction to find him staring intently into the fire. 

Extending his leg, Felix uses his toe to nudge his best friend's leg. Chan immediately looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. Not having the energy to actually voice what he wanted, Felix jerked his head in the general direction of the truck. True to their ability to know without the other saying, Chan stands up and announces that they would be hitting the road. 

While Jisung let out a whine about not wanting his twin to leave, Felix got to his feet and just flopped on top of him. “Sorry sungie but I’m exhausted and need to sleep in a bed and not in a camping chair” he muttered into his shoulder. “I’ll FaceTime you tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Sungie pulled back to look at him with a pout. “Promise.” Felix finished with a smile so soft it made Jisung inwardly coo.

Felix rolled off of Jisung until he was looking up at Minho and the elder met his eyes with a grin. If there was anyone Minho was soft on (beside Jisung), it was Felix. He leaned down, scooping the freckle faced boy into his arms. He didn’t say a word but buried his face into his hair and continued to hug him tightly. 

Once Minho felt like he filled his requirement of unspoken love, he let Felix go so he could continue his goodbyes for the time being. Seungmin and Changbin wrapped their arms around him without letting go of each other. Similar to Minho, they were quiet in their goodbyes and just murmured soft words of adoration. By the time Felix pulled away from them, his cheeks were a soft pink. 

A squeak left his lips as Hyunjin wraps his arms around him from behind and lifts him off the ground. Both giggle as they say their goodbyes, Hyunjins eyes sparkling with amusement.

Walking up to Jeongin, Felix mumbled “can I have a hug or are you still too cool for that?” Jeongin let out a snort and wrapped his arms around Felix’s shoulders. 

“Silly hyung. I’ll never be too cool to hug you” Jeongin spoke slowly into his ear. “Be safe and let us know when you are settled.” 

Felix pulled back before he started to cry and patted Jeongin’s head. Spinning around, he found Chan waiting for him patiently. Once Chan realized Felix was ready, he extended his hand towards him with a grin. Felix immediately latches onto him, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of their idiots.

“Let’s head out pixie.” The name alone caused his blush to grow a bit more. “Let’s go, Channie.”

The walk back to the truck took but a few minutes. When Felix had asked on the walk if Chan wanted him to drive, Chan had just shook his head and said something about wanting Felix to just relax for a while.

Felix knew it was just another way of Chan wanting him to rest before their long awaited conversation.

With a huff, Felix tossed his body into the passenger side of the truck and made himself comfortable knowing it was going to be a long couple of hours. Chan brought the truck to life and Felix flicked on the radio, turning away any chance of conversation about the most recent events. He knew that Chan wanted to talk about it but he wasn’t ready and would when he was ready.

While Chan begins to back up the truck to get on the road, Felix turns his phone on and is not surprised when there is not a word from his parents. It would probably take them a couple days, if not a week. He rolled his eyes before focusing on the road in front of them. 

He could feel Chan’s eyes on him at random times but he refused to look at him because he knew the second he did, there would be tears and now was not the time. It would be a while before they stopped and Felix was gonna do everything he could to avoid the conversation.

His fingers tapped along on his thighs to the song playing. It sounded like an American artist but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn’t too sure how much time had passed from when they had left everyone. They had been on the same stretch of road for a while and haven’t passed any exits so it couldn’t have been that long.

Glancing at the clock, Felix could feel his eyes growing wide as he read the time. 3:47AM meaning they have been driving for almost three hours and he didn’t even realize it. Time doesn’t exist anyway his brain supplied and Felix could only mentally agree. It’s only a construct made up by society to ensure everyone follows step by step procedure so that the government can control their every movement. Felix shook his head. There was no need to go down that path.

Taking his chance, he looked over to Chan to see him taping his fingers on the steering wheel. He looks wide away but Felix could see beneath that. The bone deep exhaustion and worry that Chan could wear so well and hide without trying.

“Wanna stop at the next exit? We can get a room for the night and start driving again tomorrow?” Felix spoke softly as to not startle the curly haired man

Chan glanced over at him before relying with “yeah. It’s probably a good idea cause I don’t think I can handle sleeping in this truck with your gross ass.”

At that, Felix cracked a bigger smile and giggled which caused Chan to laugh in return. The tension that had settled around them previously dispersed and Felix let his own body settle down. He did not realize how stiff his shoulders felt from sitting up straight and not letting himself get comfortable. It's pointless to keep his guard up because Chan is going nag him into telling what happened. He just needs to accept that. No

He heard the signal turn on in Chan’s truck and they turn off the ramp. Felix sees the giant sign for the hotel and can feel the excitement through his body. This meant he could take a shower which is one of his favorite things in the whole world. It gives him the time he needs to think about how to phrase everything that happened. 

Chan pulls the truck into the closet spot to the doors he could and climbs out. They make sure to throw the bags they don’t need into the truck so ensure they are safe before Chan locks it up for the time being. Heading inside, both of them glance around to take in their surroundings. It was a nice hotel and definitely one they could afford. Felix had been saving any money he’s been earning in case something like this happened and Chan is rich so his parents gave him a card with unlimited funds. His parents don’t pay attention to him, opposite of Felix’s parents who paid too much attention and tortured him over it. 

Felix stands back as Chan pays for the room, ensuring that they can stay past the normal 11 o’clock check out. The front desk worker, obviously holding heart eyes for the man, agreed without issue and put it on file. “If you need anything at all, feel free to call down to me.” she said in what was attempting to be seductive with a bat of her spider lashes. Where did she get those? The dollar tree? He zoned back in to hear the last of her conversation. ”Just ask for Solji and I’ll help with anything.” She racked her eyes up and down him, not even attempting to hide how obvious it was. Chan, the gentleman he is, just nodded his head once and said “Thank you but I’m sure Felix and I can handle anything that happens.” He took the key cards from the desk before lacing his fingers with Felix's hand. Solji’s smile faulted and she shared a glance with Felix as they walk away, a bitter smile on her lips. All he did in return was give her a raised eyebrow. Stupid bitch.

Lix walked beside Chan awfully quiet. That girl had put him in a bad mood. How dare she try to get with Chan like that. He is a top tier human while she is nothing but the gum on the bottom of his yeezy sneakers. She should be honored to even receive eye contact cause lord knows his eyes were gorgeous. And don’t even get him started on his smile as it is th-

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his internal monologue. Glancing over, he found Chan staring at him with a curious glint in his eye “I can hear the hail storm of bitter thoughts from here, pixie.”

Felix spluttered and tried to formulate a response, only to stare at the brunette. Chan let a grin slip onto his face and steps into the elevator. When did he press the button? Felix quickly follows; knowing if he doesn’t then he’ll be left on the bottom floor alone. After pressing the 4th floor, it was silence that followed them all the way to their room. Even after keying in and dropping their stuff, neither of them spoke a word.

“Felix..” 

Lix spun around to face the bathroom saying “I’m gonna take a shower!” before darting into the room. After shutting the door, he leans against it and runs a hand over his face. The 21 year old knows he can’t run from the conversation forever but if he could avoid it for a little bit longer, he would do whatever it takes.

Turning on the shower, he ensures it’s to the hottest temp his body can handle and begins to strip down. It’s only then that he captures a glimpse as his body and inhales deeply. A large bruise forming along his stomach and rib cage from the boot that graciously belonged to his father. He turns slowly, seeing the other bruise from the corner of the table he had been slammed into. A shudder ran through his body as he recalled the events. 

Without letting himself get close to the point of crying, Felix slinks his body into the shower. The hot water hitting his skin and metaphorically burning away everything that happened. If his tears mixed in with the spray, then that would be a secret kept between him and the walls of the bathroom. After letting himself take comfort in the water for about 10 minutes, he got to work with cleaning his hair and his body. Sure, he had a shower the morning before everything happened but he had been at the bonfire and that can make anyone feel grimy. 

Once he felt he was clean and a little less emotional, he tugs back the curtain. Grabbing a towel, he dries off his body and redresses himself in his sweatpants with an oversized tee shirt. It most likely belongs to Chan but that’s beside the point. Grasping the door handle, Felix took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the rest of the room. Chan was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling but turned his head to the sound of the door opening. They made eye contact and before Lix could try to deter the subject once more, Chan beat him to it.

“You need to talk to me pixie. I know whatever happened last night had to have been big enough for you to decide it was time.” His voice was soft as he spoke, cause Felix’s resolve to start to crumble but he kept his head high.

“It’s really not that serious hyung. I just got tired of it all and want out. Can we just leave it at that?” Felix spoke with a little bit of desperation. 

“Normally I would say yes but I can’t now and you know that” Chan replies as he stands and makes his way closer to the younger. “Just let me in Lix.”

Felix shook his head, anxiety trying to claw its way out of his chest. “Let it go, Christopher.” He tried to brush past his best friend, only for Chan to put his arm out stopping him. 

“Christopher? We are doing legal names now? Okay, Yongbok. No I will not drop it and you will talk to me or I can make some calls to find out what happened.” Chan spoke with that strict but caring tone causing Felix's hi to fly up and meet his. “Why can’t you just leave it be?!?” He semi yells, emotions getting the best of him.

Chan, although taken aback, immediately responds with a loud voice of his own saying “Because I care and want to make sure they didn’t do anything to fucking hurt you!”

“HURT ME? THEY ALWAYS HURT ME! JUST THIS TIME IS WAS MORE THAN WORDS” Felix screams, tears in his eyes. He jerks backwards and rips off his shirt, Chan’s eyes going wide as he witnesses the evidence left behind by Felix’s parents. He drags his eyes along the bruises, words dying in his throat. Felix, however, continued “IS THIS WANT YOU WANTED TO SEE? SEE HOW U-UGLY THEY MADE ME AND H-HO-HOW THEY SHOWED ME THAT THEY DON’T GIVE A S-SHIT?” His voice stuttered at the end as his breathing grew ragged and his chest now heaving deeply. Chan stares at his best friend. The man he loves with his entire heart just breaking in front of him.

Without thinking, Chan pushes forward and wraps his around Lix, mindful of his bruises. One hand threads itself in the younger's hair while the other pulls him close, ensuring no space was left open. He carefully pushes Felix’s face into his neck and holds him tightly. Felix follows along with it, just letting himself be held and cared for. The tears continue to fall, landing on Chan’s shirt and Felix’s breathing was still not stable. He follows Chan’s lead as he is laid down on the older’s chest, fingers running through his hair as a calming gesture. 

Lix didn’t know how long he has been laying on Chan’s chest. It could be 5 minutes or 5 hours. What he does know is that he feels safe. He has his own home within Chan’s arms and could live there forever if allowed. 

He could feel Chan running his fingers up and down his spine; something he’s been doing since they were kids. That action made him realize he was wearing a shirt after his stunt of pulling it off and he jerked away to stand up. While he was frantically trying to find it, Chan stood up nervous about what he was doing 

“Pixie, what are you doing?” 

Lix didn’t even spare him a glance to reply “finding my shirt to hide the bruises. I didn’t want to see it so I hardly can believe that you would.God they make me even uglier than I was.”

Suddenly there was a body in front of him and a hand cupping his cheek. Chan stood there with a serious look in his eye, his thumb rubbing away the tear marks left behind. “Felix, those bruises will fade but you still will remain the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Chan spoke with so much love that Felix could almost taste and he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“You don’t mean th-“ he was interrupted when Chan pressed his thumb finger against his lips. 

“I do mean that” Chan said “and will continue to think that for the rest of my life. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your eyes shine and you have the galaxy on your face.” To prove his point, Chan leaned forward to press tiny kisses along the multitude of freckles on Felix’s face. He had done it before but for some reason, this time felt different. This time he's trying to convey a different message.

Felix let his eyes slide partially shut and spoke quietly “Chan..” but before he could say anything else, a pair of lips were on his. They were soft and plush, tasted of the marshmallows he was eating at the bonfire.

Because Felix didn’t respond right away, Chan pulls back and his eyes conveyed the worry that he just messed up. “Felix I’m sorry..I thought I was reading it right. I’m in love with you and it’s okay if you don’t fe-“ 

Now it was time for Chan to be interrupted. Felix surges forward and pushes his lips against the olders. His arms wound around Chan’s neck and let his body take control for once. He didn’t want to think logically. He wanted to feel the man he loves and who loves him close to him without thinking.

He could feel Chan’s arms slide along his waist, large hands splayed along his skin, his thumbs rubbing circles into Felix's hips. 

Felix parted his lips as an invitation that Chan immediately accepted. Chan licked his way into Felix's mouth and there wasn’t even a fight for dominance. Felix immediately handed it over to the man in front of him. Their tongues glide over each other, getting familiar with the taste of one another. Who knows how much time has passed but who cares when you have the person you love in your arms.

Felix feels Chan reach up to grasp his chin and he slowly pulls back. Lix whines and leans forward, chasing after his lips causing Chan to let out a breathy laugh. He received a soft peck from Chan to compensate for the pout on his lips. 

“Hold on pixie. As much as I love kissing you, we need to breath and also talk.” 

Felix felt his heart speed up. Was Chan regretting it? Did he mean he loves Felix in a different way? He realized he was starting to panic but before he could get to far into his head, Chan was pressed against him looking in his eyes. “Pixie breath. We just need to talk about what this means for us.”

Felix’s hand was in Chan’s grasp and pressed against the oldest chest. Oh! He wants Lix to mimic his breathing to calm down. It took a minute to catch onto the rhythm but once he did, he could feel himself coming down from the anxiety induced clouds. His body began sagging forward and Chan immediately held him up with an arm around his waist. 

“Come on, pixie. Let’s get a shirt on you and then we can lay on the bed together.” Felix simply nods into Chan’s neck in reply before Chan has him sitting on the edge of a bed. Lix watches him with hazy eyes as Channie picks his shirt up off the chair in the room. 

Lix blinks and suddenly there is a body standing in front of him. “Arms up, Lix.” Suddenly his arms are in the air and a shirt is being tugged down, surrounding his body. He felt like he was moving in slow motion; Chan’s hands laced with his and tugging him up. They moved around to either side of the bed before crawling in and meeting in the middle. Once under the blankets, Felix's body presses against Chan’s and his head is pillowed on the olders chest. Their legs intertwin under the sheets and the only thing heard is their breathing. Chan resumed his task of running his fingers up and down Felix’s spine but this time it didn’t make Felix nervous. In fact, it was lulling him into a sense of security. 

Lifting his head up, he propped his chin on the olders chest and spoke “so, you are in love with me?” The airy laugh he got in return made it worth it.

“Yeah Lix. I’m in love with you. Have been for about most of our lives together. Hell I could tell you the exact moment I realized it.” Chan glances down to see Felix with a raised eyebrow so he continues on. “It was when we went to the prom that really solidified it. You had been asked by that prick, Junghoon. I remember how excited you were and then the night off, he called to back out stating it was a dare. We were sitting in my room with you in my lap sobbing your eyes out. You had spent so much time and effort to make sure you looked amazing. I can still hear you saying you weren’t going anymore but I couldn’t let that happen. I gave the best pep talk and helped you get ready. You even helped me get ready, which fun fact, I had gotten my suit to match yours in secret.” That alone made Felix giggle before Chan continued. “We arrived at prom and you proved that dick wrong. He expected you to miss it but instead he saw you laughing and smiling as you danced with everyone. As I had stood back and watched you, I realized I could never see my life without you. You had such a glow about you and your smile was brighter than every light in that room. Your eyes shined with such delight and it made everything worth it. In that moment I knew I was in love with you and always would be.”

Chan finishes with his face flushed and glances down to find Felix staring at him with tears in his eyes. The younger reached up to cup his cheek, leaning up to press their lips together softly.

“My realization isn’t nearly as sweet, ” Felix starts off, going back to his position. “It was during the summer when we were teens. We had been playing random games with everyone in the backyard. You were chasing Jeongin around with a water gun and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. Everytime I heard your laugh it gave me butterflies and I remember never having felt that with anyone else in my life. It was just an automatic realization that I was in love with you and knew that I met my soulmate.”

He felt Chan let out a breath. “Why did neither of us say anything?” Chan replied with a soft laugh and Felix just giggled in response. “Cause we are idiots” he mumbled into the elders chest. 

“So where does this leave us?” Felix said, getting an automatic reply for the man under him. “Well, I’m hoping you will be my boyfriend and love me for the rest of our lives.” 

The smile that appeared on Felix’s face was the biggest he had in a long time. Surging forward, his lips met Chan’s in a passionate showcase of love. Not wanting to go too long without answering, he pulls back a short distance to whisper “yes. I will be yours as long as you are mine forever.” 

“Forever.” Chan whispers back before pressing their lips together again.

Who knows how long it is before they separate again; continually sharing small kisses and hands on each other. They missed so much time and they were going to make up for it. At one point, Felix's back is pressed against the bed with Chan hovering over him. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room. Felix had slipped his hands under Chan’s shirt, running his finger tips over the defined muscle and his own body shuddered. Chan’s own hands were kneading at Felix’s thighs, only causing Felix to whine in this throat. 

When Felix tries to tug at Chan’s shirt to get it off, the elder shakes his head. “Not now baby. We both need to get some sleep.” A pout spread across Felix's lips and his boyfriend laughs in response. Huh. Boyfriend. Felix can get use to that. 

With one more kiss to his lips, Chan lays next to the younger and pulls him against his body, placing his head into the croak of Chan’s neck. Lix pressed a small kiss against his collarbone and whispered “goodnight Channie. Love you.”

Chan’s breathing stuttered for a moment. Sure they said I love you before but this time was different. This was more.

“Goodnight baby. Love you so much.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you made it all the way through to the end and I applaud you. 
> 
> With that being said, I want to give a huge thank you to one of my favorite people, Eza! Without this fantastical human, I never would have had the courage to write or post this. You can check them out at their twitter "foreverbattles" or AO3 "Theforeverbattles"! They have some of the most amazing works (my personal favorite being When Winter Turns To Spring) Go check it out!!
> 
> Like I previously mentioned, this is a series so more parts will be added as I am available to update!
> 
> Feel Free to follow me on Twitter: @PrinceCh4nnie
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/thoughts! I sincerely look forward to working on the next piece!


End file.
